


Tu étais formidable, Nous étions formidables

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: The Royals
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/M, Introspection, Light Canon Divergence, Tormented love, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per il Sillabario 2 di @maridichallenge, opzione computazione, prompt Her.</p><p>Ringraziamento speciale per Formidable di Stromae che ha accompagnato la scrittura delle flash fic. ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate

**H** ate

La prima volta che l'aveva vista, l'aveva odiata. E nel contempo, l'aveva trovata bellissima.  
Aveva una vita perfetta, era un principessa ed era così diversa da lui da sembrare, per Jasper, perennemente su un piedistallo, con i tacchi infiniti e gli abiti che la coprivano a malapena.  
Quando poi gli era stato affidato il compito di proteggerla, aveva visto la maschera che le aveva fatto indossare cadere rovinosamente.  
Era una fottuta drogata, la sua bella principessa, un'ubriacona che se la faceva col primo che passava.  
Se lo scopatore di turno avesse dato fastidio a sua madre, lei ne avrebbe gioito ancora di piu. E quella sera, proprio lui era l'obiettivo perfetto.  
  
Con più alcool che sangue nel suo fragile corpo, l'aveva avuta per sé tutta la notte, così sexy da farlo impazzire.  
In quel momento, si era reso conto che una notte non bastava. E così era nato il video.  


 


	2. Ectasy

**E** ctasy

Da qualle prima notte, le giornate scorrevano sempre più lentamente, e Jasper a volte si fermava a fissare fuori dalla finestra aspettando che facesse finalmente buio e il sole tramontasse, per permetterli di sfiorare il glabro corpo della sua meravigliosa principessa Eleanor.  
Ma la tortura più grande, era averla costantemente accanto, anche quando erano in pubblico e non poteva rubarle un bacio fugacie, continuando a ricordarle del video, che in realtà non esisteva.  
Non glielo avrebbe mai detto, non ora che sapeva cosa voleva dire averla. Sapeva cosa voleva dire vivere davvero, quando era dentro di lei, e la stringeva se, con prepotenza. Voleva fosse sua in ogni momento.  
Era così calda, la piccola Eleanor, tra le sue braccia. Ogni punto della sua pelle era morbido e delicato, i suoi capelli sembravano seta tra le sue mani.  
  
Era una droga per lui, una meravigliosa droga che lo mandava in estasi.   


 


	3. Romantic

**R** omantic

Jasper sapeva di non essere un tipo romantico, non lo era mai stato. Nel posto da cui veniva, nella città in cui era nato, non aveva tempo per pensare a queste cose, non sapeva neanche cosa fosse, il romanticismo.  
Suo padre non aveva mai portato una rosa a sua madre, ma solo la droga. E per qualche strano caso del destino, anche lui faceva lo stesso.  
Non portatava i fiori, alla sua bella principessa, ma la cocaina da sniffare prima di indossare l'ennesimo abito stragrifatto e fare l'ennesima uscita pubblica, sempre in sua compagnia. O, se lei glielo ordinava esplicitamente, le portava un tè caldo corretto con qualche goccia di burbon della cantina privata di sua madre, che lasciava accanto al letto fino a che lei a berlo, con il suo aiuto.  
  
Ma a lui infondo andava bene così, sapeva di non potersi aspettare di più da una pricipessa distutta.

 


	4. Her

** Her **

Certo, la bella Eleanor non era la prima ragazza con cui andava bello, ma era quella che mai si sarebbe dimenticato.  
Conosceva a memoria ogni piccolo dettaglio del suo corpo, dai piccoli nei sul fianco alla cicatrice quasi perfettamente nascosta nell'interno cosca, che durante le loro notti insieme aveva baciato più di una volta.  
Sapeva il punto preciso della clavicola in cui toccarla per farla impazzire, ma sapeva anche che le piaceva che lui le accarezzasse la schiena, quando era ormai troppo sfiancata per fare qualunque altra cosa oltre al dormire.  
A volte amava guardarla dormire, ascoltando il suo respiro lento e regolare.  
Si chiedeva spesso cosa avrebbe fatto, se lei aveva scoperto che l'aveva tenuta il suo potere con una stupida bugia. Lo avrebbe licenziato, e lui non l'avrebbe più rivista, se non sulle copertine.

 

E allora avrebbe smesso di vivere, perché lui non era nulla senza di lei.

 


End file.
